lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ji Yeon
Opis Przeszłość Jin wchodzi do sklepu z akcesoriami dziecięcymi i szuka czegoś na półkach. Gdy sprzedawca pyta się, czego, ten odpowiada, że pluszowej pandy. Kasjer prowadzi go do zabawki, Jin się decyduje. Sprzedawca pyta, czy chodzi o oddział położniczy, na co Jin przytakuje. Kasjer stwierdza, że musi to być dla niego wielkie szczęście, po czym pyta o płeć dziecka. Kwoon odpowiada, że jeszcze nie wie, a w tym momencie dzwoni jego komórka. Mówi, że zaraz będzie, po czym szybko bierze pluszaka i wychodzi. Na odchodnym sprzedawca życzy mu powodzenia. thumb|left|Jin pędzi do szpitala. Jin w niemal szaleńczym pośpiechu chwyta taksówkę i wrzuca do niej pandę. Nagle ponownie dzwoni jego komórka, tym razem jednak nie odzywa się żaden głos. Nagle ktoś, najprawdopodobniej celowo, szturcha Jina, któremu telefon wypada z ręki, który następnie zostaje rozjeżdżony przez skuter. Gdy Koreańczyk podnosi komórkę i sprawdza, czy jeszcze działa, jakiś mężczyzna wsiada do taksówki, która odjeżdża razem z zakupionym pluszakiem. Przerażony do szpiku kości Jin rzuca się w bezsensowną pogoń, wykrzykując pod adresem nieznajomego groźby. Rozwścieczony rzuca telefonem o asfalt. Kwoon wraca do sklepu i podchodzi do kasy, błagając o jeszcze jedną pandę, jednak sprzedawca oświadcza, że wszystkie zostały sprzedane. Jin zauważa jednak za jego plecami taki sam egzemplarz - na jego pytanie kasjer odpowiada jednak, że została ona odłożona i już zapłacono za nią. Gdy klient nalega, sprzedawca oferuje mu inną zabawkę - smoka, który ponoć w tym roku przynosi szczęście. Rozwścieczony Jin wykłada na ladę kilkanaście banknotów, co wreszcie skłania kasjera do sprzedaży, który dodaje, by tej też nie zgubił. Jin, z pandą pod pachą, wpada do szpitala, pielęgniarka dokądś go kieruje. Koreańczyk dochodzi do drzwi z ochroniarzem. Przedstawia się jako Jin-Soo Kwoon, reprezentant firmy Paik Automotive. Wyjaśnia, że usłyszał o narodzinach wnuka ambasadora i przybył z prezentem. Ochroniarz każe mu zaczekać, a gdy chce wejść do środka, Jin pyta go o płeć dziecka - to chłopiec. Gdy tylko wchodzi na porodówkę, Koreańczyk obwiązuje pluszaka wstążką z kwiatów. Nagle wychodzi do niego ambasador. Jin przedstawia pandę jako symbol gotowości swojego pracodawcy do prowadzenia interesów z Chińską Republiką Ludową. Ambasador każe mu przekazać Paikowi podziękowania i to, że zadzwoni do niego w tej sprawie. Kwoon wraca do recepcji z wyrazem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku na twarzy. Recepcjonistka jest zdziwiona tak wczesnym wyjściem - Jin wyjaśnia, że nie chodziło o jego dziecko. Na sugestię, że może i jego pewnego dnia to spotka, odpowiada, by go nie popędzała - w końcu zaledwie od dwóch miesięcy jest żonaty. Teraźniejszość Nocą Frank Lapidus spaceruje po pokładzie Kahany. Nagle podchodzi do niego Keamy, który pyta, czy jest gotowy. Frank odpowiada, że będzie na górze. Na odchodnym Keamy dodaje, by Frank się nie spóźnił, na co ten spogląda na niego wymownie. Przed celą Sayida i Desmonda siedzi Regina i czyta książkę. Frank, niosący dla więźniów jedzenie, dostrzega jednak jej zdenerwowanie, gdy zauważa, że trzyma książkę do góry nogami. thumb|left|Frank przekazuje więźniom jedzenie. W środku Sayid pyta Frnaka, czemu trzymają ich w zamknięciu, po czym zapewnia, że to nie oni odpowiadają za śmierć Minkowskiego. Frank tłumaczy, że kapitanowi frachtowca nie podoba się, że wyszli z pokoju i dostali do radiostacji. Z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem przyjmuje do wiadomości, że ktoś otworzył im drzwi. Sayid twierdzi, że zakładali, że zrobił to Frank, na co ten pyta, po co miałby to robić. Irakijczyk, zmieniając temat, zapytuje, czy udało im się skontaktować z Wyspą. Według Franka, coś musiało stać się z ich telefonem. Jedzenie z puszki tłumaczy jakimiś problemami w kuchni, po czym prosi, by nie ruszali się z miejsca. Sayid wciąż chciałby porozmawiać z kapitanem, jednak Lapidus zapewnia go, że nie chciałby. Na Wyspie Jin przysiada się do siedzącej przy ognisku Sun i pyta o jej złe samopoczucie. Ta tłumaczy to przedłużającą się nieobecnością Sayida i Desmonda. Jin sugeruje, że może wrócą razem z frachtowcem, po czym całuje żonę. Podnosi inną kwestię: imię dla, co do czego jest przekonany, córki. Chciałby ją nazwać Ji Yeon. Sun wolałaby jednak poczekać z tym do czasu, aż zostaną uratowani. W końcu Jin się na to zgadza. Przy okazji Koreanka dostrzega, że jej mąż bardzo podszlifował swój angielski i coraz częściej sam z siebie układa w tym języku prostsze zdania. thumb|right|Notatka od tajemniczego szpiega Bena. Następnego dnia niezwykle podekscytowana budzi Jina. Okazuje się, że Kate i Jack wrócili. Natychmiast idą z nimi porozmawiać. Kate wyjaśnia Sun, że Daniel i Charlotte usiłowali zneutralizować gaz emitowany przez fabrykę, która, według Juliet, miała być tylko elektrownią. W końcu Sun pyta wprost - czy ci ludzie są tu, by ich uratować? Austen odpowiada, że jak na razie żadna ze spraw, którymi interesują się przybysze, nie dotyczy rozbitków. Desmond budzi się, Sayid już wstał. Wyraża nadzieję, że jedzenie z puszki to wszystkie problemy w kuchni. Nagle przez kratkę w drzwiach wpada notatka, której treść głosi NIE UFAJCIE KAPITANOWI. Sayid przypomina sobie o szpiegu Bena na statku, o którym wspominał Linus w obozie Johna. Tymczasem na Wyspie Daniel usiłuje naprawić telefon. Podchodzi do niego Sun, przedstawia się, po czym informuje, że jest w drugim miesiącu ciąży, po czym pyta, czy ich uratują. Zmieszany Daniel stwierdza, że to nie zależy od niego. Na pytanie Koreanki, kto w takim razie mógłby podjąć tą decyzję, milczy. Poirytowana Sun odchodzi. thumb|left|Pierwsze spotkanie Daniela z Sun. W obozie Jin prosi Jacka po angielsku o podanie mu płatków kukurydzianych. Chirurg chwali jego szybkie postępy w nauce, na co ten odpowiada, również po angielsku, że rozumie więcej, niż mówi. Jack, drążąc temat, pyta, czy uczy go Sun, czy Jin po prostu podłapuje. Ten odrzeka, że uczą go zarówno Sawyer, jak i Sun, choć osobiście woli swoją żonę, która zresztą w tym samym momencie przychodzi do prowizorycznej kuchni. Jack pyta ją o stan zdrowia, na co ta opowiada, że poranne mdłości minęły i nie ma żadnych problemów. Obiecuje poinformować go o jakichkolwiek zmianach. Gdy tylko lekarz znika z pola widzenia, Sun po koreańsku prosi Jina, by spakował jedzenie na dwa dni, a za dwadzieścia minut spotkał się z nią w namiocie. Gdy mąż pyta, po co, odpowiada, że idą do obozu Locke'a. Sun przetrząsa namiot Juliet w poszukiwaniu zapasu preparatów dla ciężarnych. Gdy ta ją nakrywa, stwierdza, że te, które jej dała, już się skończyły. Juliet nie daje się jednak nabrać i pyta, czy Koreanka planuje jakąś wycieczkę. Ta w końcu wyznaje, dokąd zamierza się udać. Argumentuje to brakiem zaufania do załogi statku. Juliet naciska, że jedyną szansą na przeżycie jest wydostanie się z Wyspy, a jedyną szansą na ucieczkę są właśnie ci ludzie. Sun stwierdza, że jak na razie nie czuje żadnych oznak tajemniczej choroby, a w końcu Aaronowi też nic nie jest. Na zakończenie przyznaje, że nie ufa Juliet, po czym wyrywa jej leki z ręki. thumb|right|Kate wskazuje Koreańczykom drogę do baraków. Kate instruuje Koreańczyków, jak dojść do obozu Locke'a, po czym obiecuje, że powie Jackowi dopiero po jakimś czasie. Gdy już zbierają się do odejścia, pojawia się Juliet i po raz kolejny błaga Sun, by nie ruszała się z plaży. Ta jednak nie ustępuje, decyduje się zatem przemówić do wyobraźni Jina. Sun nie zgadza się tłumaczyć na koreański, lecz jej mąż rozumie, o czym mówią. Juliet stara się za wszelką cenę przekonać mężczyznę, że w ten sposób narazi ją na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo i jeżeli nie opuści Wyspy w ciągu trzech tygodni, umrze. Ten odpowiada po angielsku, że pójdzie tam, gdzie pójdzie jego żona. Juliet sięga po najcięższą artylerię - informuje Jina o romansie żony i o tym, że myślała, że to jego dziecko. Zszokowana Sun policzkuje kobietę. Nie mniej zaskoczony Jin wraca na plażę. Sun stara się udobruchać męża, lecz ten nie chce z nią rozmawiać. Prosi go, by pozwolił jej wyjaśnić. Nagle pojawia się Bernard i, widząc, że Jin wybiera się na ryby, pyta, czy może się dołączyć. Gdy widzi, że przyszedł nie w porę, usiłuje się wycofać. Niespodziewanie jednak Koreańczyk przystaje na jego towarzystwo. thumb|left|Jin z Bernardem na łódce. Obaj mężczyźni siedzą na łódce z wędkami. Bernard, chcąc zagaić rozmowę, stwierdza, że tylko oni na tej Wyspie są żonaci. Pół żartem, pół serio, stwierdza, że to coś wspaniałego - każda decyzja zajmuje dwa razy więcej czasu. Następnie opowiada, że Rose ma raka - a przynajmniej miała przed katastrofą samolotu. Nie poszli jednak za Locke'iem - ponieważ to morderca. Według niego, chodzi o karmę - prawo przyczyny i skutku. Jego rozważania przerywa nieoczekiwany połów Jina. Stwierdza wtedy, że złowiona ryba to właśnie jest karma - dlatego muszą być po dobrej stronie. Tymczasem na statku, Desmond i Sayid zastanawiają się nad źródłem tajemniczych trzasków dobiegających z maszynowni. Hume zastanawia się, czemu tego po prostu nie naprawią - Jarrah stwierdza jednak, że nie wygląda to na usterkę, ale raczej na walenie w rury. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi doktor Ray, który dziękuje im za cierpliwość, po czym informuje, że kapitan pragnie się z nimi zobaczyć. thumb|400x216 pixels|right|Regina tuż przed popełnieniem samobójstwa. Na płycie lądowiska pytają o brak helikoptera. Ray odpowiada, że Frank dostał pewne zdanie, z którym udał się na Wyspę. Nie wie jednak, bądź nie chce powiedzieć, o co chodzi. Gdy Sayid drąży temat, Desmond zauważa kroczącą górnym pokładem Reginę owiniętą łańcuchami. Podchodzi do burty i wyskakuje. Załoga nie wydaje się być tym faktem zszokowana - w przeciwieństwie do Sayida i Desmonda, desperacko krzyczących, by ktoś jej pomógł. Nagle z kajuty wychodzi kapitan Gault, który stwierdza, że już po niej, i rozkazuje wszystkim powrót na stanowiska. Schodzi do gości, przedstawia się i suponuje, że mają kilka pytań. Sayid pyta, czemu Regina wyskoczyła za burtę, na co Gold stwierdza, że część jego załogi cierpi na ostrą odmianę klaustrofobii. Nie skoczył ratować samobójczyni, ani nie rozkazał tego zrobić, gdyż nie chciał, by ktoś jeszcze stracił życie. Według niego dolegliwość ta wynika z bliskości Wyspy. Na pytanie Sayida stwierdza jednak, że nie mogą się od niej oddalić, gdyż jakiś sabotażysta poważnie uszkodził silniki. Irakijczyk pyta, czy, gdy je naprawią, uratują rozbitków. Gold odpowiada, że wtedy odsuną się na bezpieczniejszą odległość - zgodnie z rozkazami. Ku zdumieniu Desmonda i Sayida mówi im, kto finansuje całą tę wyprawę - Charles Widmore. Wie również, że Hume zna tego człowieka. thumb|left|Fałszywa czarna skrzynka lotu Oceanic 815. W kajucie Golda kapitan prezentuje im czarną skrzynkę wyłowioną z wraku samolotu Oceanic 815, znalezionego na dnie oceanu, wraz z trupami wszystkich 324 pasażerów. Pyta ich, czy potrafią sobie wyobrazić koszta sprowadzenia pod wodę tej wielkości samolotu, na dodatek z prawdziwymi ludźmi w środku. To właśnie jest przyczyną, dla której szukają Benjamina Linusa. Do siedzącej na plaży Sun przychodzi Juliet, chcąc ją przeprosić. Dalej obstawia jednak przy swoim zdaniu, tłumacząc, że za trzy tygodnie zaczną się nudności, tydzień później problemy z powietrzem, a za kolejny tydzień Sun zapadnie w śpiączkę, z której już się nie obudzi. A gdy zginie ona, zginie również jej dziecko. Juliet twierdzi, że obchodzi ją los Koreanki, jako że jest jej pacjentką. thumb|right|Nieoczekiwane spotkanie. Pod wieczór Ray odprowadza Sayida i Desmonda do nowej kwatery. Po drodze pyta ich o zdanie na temat kapitana - Jarrah stwierdza, że jest niezwykle otwarty. Lekarz radzi, by go nie denerwować i będzie dobrze. Według niego nowa kabina położona jest w cichej części statku. Na uwagę Irakijczyka, że statek się nie porusza, stwierdza Skoro tak mówisz. Okazuje się jednak, że pokój pełen jest karaluchów, a na ścianach rozmazana jest krew. Stwierdza, że już miało tego nie być, po czym woła sprzątacza, by zmył plamy. Ten odpowiada, że musi iść na pokład, jednak Ray naciska, toteż w końcu ustępuje. Gdy tylko podchodzi do światła, okazuje się, że to nie kto inny jak... Michael! Mężczyźni nie dają jednak po sobie poznać, że doskonale się znają. Ray przedstawia ich sobie - Michael najwidoczniej przybrał imię Kevina Johnsona. Przy uścisku ręki Sayid stwierdza, że miło mu go poznać. Do namiotu Kwoonów przychodzi Jin z obiadem dla ich obu. Mężczyzna wyznaje, że wie, dlaczego to zrobiła, wie, jakim był człowiekiem przed katastrofą - tłumiącym swoje uczucia, i wie, że cokolwiek zrobiła, zrobiła to tamtemu mężczyźnie, to on do tego doprowadził. Wybacza więc zdradę żonie. Mówi, że pójdzie z nią do obozu Locke'a, ale Sun już nie chce tam iść - Juliet jednak ją przekonała. Jin ofiaruje się, że zrobi wszystko, by chronić ją i dziecko. Chce jednak jeszcze znać szczerą odpowiedź na jedno pytanie - czy to jest jego dziecko. Sun przysięga, że jest. Oboje wyznają sobie, jak bardzo się kochają. Przyszłość thumb|left|Sun wzywa pomocy. Sun, będącą już w zaawansowanej ciąży, w mieszkaniu w Seulu dopadają nagłe mdłości. Ledwie udaje jej się dosięgnąć telefonu i wezwać karetkę. Sun wjeżdża do szpitala na wózku, pielęgniarka rozpoznaje w niej jedną z Szóstki Oceanic. Gdy trafia na łóżko, położna zaczyna zdejmować jej biżuterię z powodu postępującej opuchlizny, na co Sun nie chce pozwolić, lecz i tak nie ma siły, by coś zrobić. Na oddział przychodzi doktor Bae, zastępca doktora Parka, który rzekomo wyjechał na konferencję. Lekarz każe dać Sun coś przeciwbólowego, po czym zaczyna ją badać. Na pytanie Koreanki o stan jej dziecka mówi, że jest podenerwowane i musi sprawdzić to dogłębniej. Pyta pacjentkę, z kim ma się skontaktować, na co ta odrzeka, że tylko z Jinem, jej mężem. Bae obiecuje, że spróbuje się z nim skontaktować. thumb|right|Ji Yeon - córka Sun i Jina. W szpitalu doktor Bae stwierdza, że niezbędne jest cesarskie cięcie. Sun gwałtownie zaprzecza, jednak lekarz wyjaśnia, że medycyna utrudnia naturalny poród. Kobieta nie chce jednak zrobić tego bez Jina. Rozpaczliwie pyta, gdzie on jest, jednak, według Bae'a, jeszcze nie dotarł. Dodaje, że nie można czekać. Sun wydaje się, że mężczyzna w drzwiach to jej mąż, jest to jednak zupełnie inny mężczyzna. Nagle położna zauważa główkę dziecka. Doktor Bae nakazuje przeć. Po dłuższej chwili może jej zaprezentować jej córkę. thumb|left|Grób Jina. Sun wyjmuje z torebki depozytowej obrączkę i wkłada ją na palec. Ubrana jest wieczorowo. Nagle odzywa się dzwonek do drzwi - to... Hurley! Przyjaciele serdecznie się ściskają. Sun nie może uwierzyć, że Hurley przebył taki szmat drogi. Ten pyta, czy ktoś jeszcze ma się zjawić, na co kobieta odpowiada, że nie. Prosi ją, by pokazała mu córkę. Jest pod wrażeniem. Na pytanie Sun, czy chciałby ją potrzymać, odpowiada, że ma dwie lewe ręce, ale w końcu się zgadza. Stwierdza, że wygląda jak Jin - Sun potwierdza ze smutkiem. Hurley sugeruje, że powinni go odwiedzić, na co ta przystaje. Oboje udają się na cmentarz. Sun klęka przy grobie, po czym zaczyna "rozmawiać" z mężem. Stwierdza, że miał rację - to rzeczywiście dziewczynka. Wspomina trudny poród i to, że, według lekarza, wołała go wtedy. Żałuje, że nie mógł być wtedy przy niej i mówi, że ich córka jest piękna, i że dała jej na imię tak, jak chciał Jin - Ji Yeon. Stwierdza, że bardzo za nim tęskni. Na podstawie napisów na grobie można stwierdzić, że Szóstka Oceanic z jakichś przyczyn podała, że Jin zginął w katastrofie samolotu (data śmierci: 22.09.2004). Prawdopodobnie zatem zginął jeszcze będąc na Wyspie. Ciekawostki thumb|right|Pieniądze, którymi Jin zapłacił za drugą pandę. * Ben, Claire, Locke, Miles i Sawyer nie występują w tym epizodzie. * Jin płaci za pierwszą pandę 50000 wonów. Zakładając, że banknotów, które wręcza przy drugim podejściu było 15 (patrz zdjęcie), a wartość każdego z nich wynosiła 10000, za drugiego pluszaka zapłacił 150000 wonów, trzy razy więcej, niż za pierwszą. * Z napisów na grobie wynika, że Jin urodził się 27 listopada 1974 roku, a umarł 22 września 2004, co jest nieprawdą. * To, że przebłyski Jina są retrospekcjami dowodzi fakt, że kasjer wspomina o Roku Smoka - ostatni miał miejsce w 2000 roku, cztery lata przed akcją serialu. Ponadto używa starego modelu telefonu, wspomina, że jest żonaty od dwóch miesięcy (co wszakże nie dowodzi, że nie mógł znaleźć nowej żony), no i ciągle pracuje dla Paika, co, po tym wszystkim, przez co przez niego on i Sun musieli przechodzić, wydaje się mało prawdopodobne. * Michaela da się zauważyć w scenie samobójstwa Reginy. * Michael powraca do serialu po aż 28 odcinkach nieobecności. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym pokazują się jednocześnie retrospekcje, jak i futurospekcje, co ponadto obala teorię, jakoby te drugie miałyby całkowicie zająć miejsce tych pierwszych. Kolejny odcinek zapewne przyniesie wyłącznie retrospekcje. * W telewizorze w mieszkaniu Sun leci serial "Expose" z Nikki w roli głównej. * W rejestracji taksówki znajduje sie liczba 23. Cytaty Sun: Co się stało? Kate: Przed czy po tym, jak ta ruda mnie znokautowała? Sun: Uderzyła cię? Kate: Kiedy wpadłam na nich wracając z obozu Locke'a. Sun: Czemu to zrobiła? Kate: Pewnie nie chciało się jej wyjaśniać, dlaczego szła do fabryki toksycznego gazu. Juliet powiedziała Jackowi, że to elektrownia. Sun: Czemu Juliet kłamała? Kate: Z przyzwyczajenia? Galeria Linki en:Ji Yeon es:Ji Yeon it:Ji Yeon nl:Ji Yeon pt:Ji Yeon ru:Чи Ён